


Aftermath

by forestofsecrets



Series: Marine Festival [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: It was the aftermath of the battle. You offer towels to the soaked boys.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to create a "reverse harem" feel with this one. The results are unknown. I feel like some came through more than others.
> 
> Made on 07/03/2018.

Your job was to offer towels to the battle worn boys. It was a battle well fought and still fiercely debated over who truly won. Nevertheless, every player got a fluffy towel to dry off with. Ai remained dry until the end, he was the only one who refused a towel. Based off certain red team member appearances, you almost wanted to give them two.

Reiji was simply dripping water. Upon approach, he raised his water gun like he instead to blast you with it. “Hands up, kiddo. I’m taking you for all the towels you’re worth.”

Playing along, you jokingly raised your hands. He looked like a drowned rat; you were willing to give up an extra towel for him. His hair was plastered flat to his head, losing its characteristic fluffiness. However, other members were quick to nudge Reiji silent, mainly Ranmaru.

“Stop bothering them, take your towel, and move on.”

You were starting to get the feeling that the red team was having some internal quarrels.

Otoya shook his hair out like a dog, the droplets reaching you. When he got his towel, he immediately ruffled up his hair. It turned spiky, sticking out in all directions. He reminded you of a certain prickly haired senpai. The difference, though, was in his bright eyes. He flashed you a grin as he walked past.

Syo and Cecil approached you together, sharing the highlights of their fight. Cecil called out to get your attention.

“You should have seen how cool Syo was! My eyes could barely keep up with him in there.” 

Syo grew flustered at Cecil’s honest praise, eyes darting about. Like Otoya, Syo put the towel over his head to rub his hair dry once you gave it to him. Whether he really wanted dry hair or if he just wanted to be out of your line of sight, you didn’t know. The redness of his face was stark against the white towel.

Cecil thanked you loudly when you gave him his towel. He rubbed it through his fingers, testing the softness. “Shall I dry you off as well?”

His question confused you. You weren’t wet in the slightest. You tilted your head to the side, looking up at him. The connotation in his words didn’t register to you right away. You were mere seconds too slow to try to stop him. A cool shot of water splashed on your face, getting in your mouth since you had opened it to try to protest.

It wasn’t enough to soak you, not by a longshot. But it was enough to leave you needing a towel of your own to wipe your face off. Being the cheeky thing he is, Cecil offered you the towel you had just given him. Syo, meanwhile, gasped and seemed absolutely mortified at Cecil’s actions.

“You...!!” Syo grabbed Cecil, who yelped in surprise, and dragged him off. Cecil could barely keep a hold on his towel as he stumbled backwards, lead on by Syo’s annoyed march. 

Since there was an extra towel anyways, you dried your face off using the corner. Folding it back up haphazardly, the poor folding job would ensure you didn’t accidentally try to give it away to any member of the blue team, who were now coming off the field.

Your first thought was something along the lines of how dry they looked compared to the red team. But as they got closer, you could see the drips of water falling off the ends of Camus’s hair. He caught you staring and stared back. Being on the receiving end made you nervous enough to look away. Who could hold a staring contest with such an ice prince? He took the towel in your hands without saying a word and passed by silently.

For a guy that was so particular, the fact that he didn’t say anything harsh was a sort of compliment, right? You sighed, seemingly safe from his scrutiny. Tokiya and Masato approached you next, in deep discussion about how their strategy worked out.

“It was thanks to your advice about Ittoki that it worked out so well.” Masato was praising Tokiya on how well he knew his roommate’s actions. Either Tokiya became embarrassed by the praise or he got some sun on his face as there was a pinkness on his cheeks.

“I am sure you would have thought of something.” Tokiya reassured Masato on his leadership. It must be the sun, you mused, as Masato’s face showed likeness of the start of a burn as well. When the two stopped in front of you to collect their towels, it was Tokiya who remarked on the dampness in your hair.

“Ah, it’s nothing,” you twirled a piece of hair between your fingers. “Cecil must have had some water left to use so he let me join in on the fun.” You grabbed a towel in each hand and handed them over. The pair looked at you in what seemed to be shock. Tokiya recovered quicker than Masato, who closed his eyes in contemplation.

They moved on after some more small talk. Now the only remaining two were Natsuki and Ren. They made an odd pair together but they worked well together on the course. Ren held Natsuki’s water guns while Natsuki was examining Ren’s. You fluffed the remaining two towels.

“Here you go!” You offered them the towels and a bright smile. Natsuki returned it effortlessly, managing to balance both the gun and the towel in his hands. Ren’s was a trickier balancing act but all the circus training must have paid off. Ren’s thanks came in the form of a wink.

Natsuki kept the towel in his hands while Ren put his around his neck and they were off. That left you with your singular towel, ready to move on to whatever needed to be done next. You never found the division of work fair between idols and composers so you opted to help out however you could.

The movement of your towel falling caught your attention. Ah, it didn’t fall. Someone picked it up from the table where you placed it. You turned to see Ai scooping it up, disregarding his previous statement about not needing one.

“Is this yours?” He posed you a simple question. Yes, it was yours. You answered as such, confused. If he wanted a towel despite being dry, you could arrange for a clean towel to be brought and—

“I already used it!” You restate what you just told him. Ai had taken the towel and wrapped it around his neck, much like Ren had. It wasn’t that you needed the towel, the sun was more than enough to dry your face, but the fact that you had previously wiped your face on it raised questions about cleanliness. Ai, however, didn’t seem to care.

“You don’t mind sharing, do you?”

How could you answer him? Red faced and stuttering, it seemed. Having seemingly won, Ai walked past you with the makings of a self-assured smile on his face.


End file.
